ABSTRACT The Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) and NYU Langone Health are deeply committed to community service and engagement, as exemplified by our decades of community outreach and education and an extensive community and clinical partner network. The mission of the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COE) is reduce the cancer burden and eliminate cancer disparities by disseminating and translating PCC research into policy and practice. COE focuses on the specific cancer burdens and disparities present in the diverse communities in our unique catchment area of Lower Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Staten Island and Nassau County, Long Island. We also translate lessons learned from this microcosm of the future U.S. to have local, national and global impact on health policy. The Specific Ams of COE are: Aim 1: To identify and characterize the cancer burden and disparities in the PCC catchment area; Aim 2: To engage the PCC catchment area in precision medicine, cancer clinical trials, and cancer prevention and control research; Aim 3: To disseminate PCC research and evidence-based cancer prevention and care guidelines through culturally tailored approaches to mitigate longstanding cancer disparities; and Aim 4: To promote policy translation, evaluation and dissemination relevant to PCC catchment area communities in the U.S. and ultimately, the global community. The diversity of the PCC catchment area enables targeted research and engagement in precision medicine research initiatives involving at-risk subgroups across and within racial/ethnic minorities, many who are understudied and underserved and incur unique cancer disparities. Utilizing principles of community-based participatory research (CBPR), we will continue to engage community partners and implement patient navigator programs, which provide multi-dimensional, patient-centered approaches. By collaborating with community stakeholders, COE will ensure a culture of inclusiveness and equity in cancer prevention and population sciences research. Finally, we will disseminate evidence-based practices for preventing and addressing cancer disparities through culturally adapted tools and health information that is meaningful and relevant to underserved communities, including dissemination of best practices for community health worker and patient navigator strategies for cancer prevention and control. Our proposed strategies will support and enhance community outreach and recruitment into cancer clinical trials and precision medicine initiatives that will inform efforts to reduce cancer disparities in the U.S. population and worldwide. Future plans include a comprehensive new outreach effort, ?Stamp Out Cancer Brooklyn,? with the goal of bending the disparities curve for this young, highly diverse, county and significantly reducing cancer incidence in the future.